(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for a memory card adaptor, and more particularly to a memory adapter for accessing data.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Memory cards are used as a storage media for peripheral digital products. As there are so many kinds of models and brands of digital products in the existing market, the memory cards used will also be different (e.g., a Smart Media Card, a Secure Digital Card, a Multi Media Card, a Memory Stick Card, a CF card, and an XD Card, etc.).
As the prosperity of all kinds of memory cards, all kinds of electronic products and digital equipment are becoming light-weight, thin, short, and tiny. Therefore, associated circuit elements and storage devices are also becoming mini, such as a mini SD card and an MS duo card, whose sizes are only less than a half of a Secure Digital Card (or SD card in short) and a Memory Stick Card (or MS card in short). Accordingly, the corresponding connectors also required to be light-weight and tiny. Therefore, memory cards with a larger size (e.g., a Smart Media Card) are gradually not suitable for the market. However, for re-using a memory card with a smaller size and thickness in an original circuit layout and a connector of an original size, the suitability between the memory card and the connector is imperative. Accordingly, the following positive benefits can be reached providing the availability of a suitable and practical connector:                It can save a process of assembling and can also reduce a manufacturing cost.        It can reduce a space to be occupied, therefore facilitating a compact design for electronic products.        
Accordingly, vendors have re-modeled a connector with a specification of size of an SD card into a connector which can be connected with a mini SD card and can be used for an SD memory card. This structure consists of a slot 300 at one end of a cartridge 100 for inserting a mini SD card, and terminals 200 at the other end of the cartridge 100 for conducting a circuit. Through holes 1001 (as shown in FIG. 5) are located at locations corresponding to those of contact sections 2001 of the conduction terminals 200 in the cartridge 300, thereby providing an extended space to the contact sections 2001 of the conduction terminals 200 upon inserting and using the mini SD card. Although this kind of structure can achieve a basic function of adapting a memory card, it is inevitable that alien objects or dust will intrude due to the through holes located at a side of the cartridge 300. In addition, as the slant and raised contact sections 2001 in a front of the conduction terminals 200 are directly and reversely touched and pressed by the corresponding mini SD card upon inserting the card, it is possible to cause deformations to the contact sections 2001, thereby severely affecting the accuracy, stability and quality in inserting and connecting a memory card.
Accordingly, other vendors have put the contact sections 2001 in a front of the conduction terminals 200 to be against inner walls of the cartridge 200, as shown in FIG. 6, with only small parts of the contact sections 2001 being protruded. Although this structure can avoid damage to the conduction terminals 200, an ill contact will occur.